Howl at the Moon
by MischiefsPrincess
Summary: Steve has been a werewolf for quite some time now, and he seems to have a handle on it. Then one night the team isn't able to get him secured in time and he gets out. Natasha finds him the next morning covered in several bodily fluids, how will Steve cope with what his wolf side has done?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

Steve fought hard to keep his wolf urges under control and for the most part he did, except during the full moon. During full moons the team locked him in a cell, but one night they were too late and he got out. The next morning he woke up to Natasha standing over him in the middle of the woods.

"Oh no, Steve." He heard before he drifted off to sleep again. When came to again, he was in his room in warm, clean sweats. He wanted to snuggle back under the weighted comforter, but his stomach wouldn't allow it. Steve pulled himself out of bed and stumbled into the kitchen, where the team had gathered.

"Hey punk." Bucky said, almost sounding distressed. In fact, the whole team had worried looks on their faces.

"Look, I know last night wasn't ideal, but I'll be more prepared next time." Steve told them.

"That's not the problem Capsical, the problem is the way Nat found you." Tony stated.

"When I found you, you were covered in blood, female ejaculate, and your own semen." Natasha explained. Steve was taken back, had he assaulted someone? "The lab is running DNA analysis, hopefully we'll find the woman and she'll be ok." She added. Tears welled in Steve's eyes as he tried to remember what had happened. Steve buried his face in his hands and sobbed. Bucky motioned for the rest of the team to leave as he went to comfort his friend.

"Steve whatever happened, you weren't in control." Bucky assured him and rubbed his shoulders.

"That doesn't make it any better." Steve cried.

"Steve just calm down, we don't know anything yet. I'm going to fix you something to eat and you can get some more sleep. Ok?" Bucky suggested.

"Ok." Steve sighed.

*Meanwhile*

Jay woke up in the middle of the woods covered in blood, her own fluids, and jizz. Her eyes went wide, she must have attacked some poor guy while in wolf form. Jay rushed home, taking the back way of course, jumped in the shower and headed off to school. Jay wanted to go back to sleep and let the guilt she was feeling take hold. Instead, she mustered through the guilt and went to her first hour english class at Midtown High. She saw her friends Ned and Peter, but she wasn't really up for conversation. She prayed that this guy was ok, but there had been so much blood. Tears welled up in her eyes and Peter noticed.

"Jay? What's wrong?" He questioned.

"Nothing, I just had a rough night." She sighed.

"I'm here if you ever need to talk." He told her, and three weeks later she took him up on that offer.

"You're pregnant?" He asked as he looked at the test.

"Yeah… I don't know who the father is, and I don't know what I'm going to do." She told him through tears and a shaky voice.

"It's going to be ok." Peter assured her.

*Back at the tower.*

"We've traced the fluids back to a teenage girl named Jay Keeton, the good news is that she is also a werewolf. Which means this was more than likely a consensual, incredibly rough, mating session." Bruce told Steve.

"A teenager?" Steve asked in horror.

"She is about a month shy of eighteen. Steve you were both in wolf form, both being controlled by wolf instincts. You can't beat yourself up about this, we're going to bring her in and you guys can talk about this and we can do a pregnancy test." Bruce added. Steve put his head in his hands, he hadn't even thought about pregnancy.

That afternoon Natasha and Clint brought the girl in. She was a short brunette with sparkling, blue eyes.

"I don't understand, why am I here?" She asked. Steve explained as they both started to remember the events of that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Jay and Steve sat outside the med bay in awkward silence as they waited for the results of the blood test. Jay had told him about her positive pregnancy test, but he wanted to be one-hundred percent sure. Jay squirmed in her seat for a few seconds before clasping her hand over her mouth.

"Are you going to be sick?" Steve questioned and Jay nodded. Steve grabbed a trash bin and put it in front of her. Jay vomited violently as Steve rubbed her back. Bruce walked in with the results.

"Well I guess you both already know what I'm about to say." Bruce sighed. Jay sat up and Steve wiped her mouth with a tissue. Jay took the tissue from him and shied away.

"There are options we can discuss…" Bruce started.

"What? There is one option, keeping this baby and caring for it." Jay growled and faced Bruce, eyes turning yellow.

"Yeah Bruce, wolves can't just get rid of our children." Steve told him.

"With us there is a bond formed at conception, an unbreakable one." Jay said and gently touched her stomach.

"Ok, so you're keeping it. Then we need to schedule an ultrasound and a pelvic exam." Bruce told her and her face flushed.

"Oh… I've never had a pelvic exam before." She confessed.

"Well, I won't be performing it, I'm not an OBGYN, I'm only really qualified to do blood tests and work with genes. I do, however, know the doctor who will be performing the exam and she is an amazing, intelligent doctor, you'll be in good hands. Besides, those personal exams aren't as scary as they may seem." Bruce assured her with a smile. "There is also the matter of your parents and your living arrangements, I know wolves want to be close during the gestation period." Bruce added.

"I'm an emancipated teen, no parents to worry about and I can just have my power and water cut off for awhile and stay with Steve." She suggested.

"That sounds great, I'll order some things for a nest." Steve offered. Jay decided to continue going to school for as long as she could and Steve would continue going on missions. She was moved to Steve's floor and given her own little space. The two took their time to get to know each other and get around the awkwardness. The first night they spent on Steve's floor, Steve sat looking at pillows online while Jay studied.

"You're not allergic to feathers are you?" Steve wondered.

"No, but I prefer plush ones." Jay said bashfully.

"Ok, I'll order some plush pillows and a few weighted blankets. Oh and a heating pad, you'll probably be getting cramps soon." Steve commented.

"Thanks." Jay sighed, Steve looked over and saw that Jay looked upset.

"Is something wrong?" Steve asked and closed his laptop.

"It's just… my biggest worry this year was supposed to be the ACT… and prom… now I'm carrying a strangers baby just because I can't control my wolf side." She cried. Steve got out of his chair and walked over to the couch where Jay was sitting.

"Jay, you're not the only one who lost control. We did this together… and we're going to do this together." Steve told her and rested his hand on her stomach, after a few awkward moments he recoiled.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"It's fine, I'm going to turn in." She was clearly uncomfortable with the contact, which made Steve feel bad.

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning." Jay went to her room and Steve went to his room. The separation was killing him, but they agreed not to share a room or try a romantic relationship until she turned eighteen. As a wolf, he had an instinctive need to be close to his unborn pup and the wolf carrying it, but he had to be respectful toward Jay and her own instincts. He was just counting days till her birthday, so he could at least attempt to be a little closer with her.

The following morning Jay was woken up by her morning sickness. She hunched over the toilet and heaved, Steve walked in and pulled her hair back. Her face turned red and she gasped for air.

"Just breathe." He soothed and patted her back.

"... Water." She said through a coughing fit. Steve got her a cup of water and a washcloth. She took a few sips and cleaned up.

"Are you sure you want to go to school?" Steve questioned and she nodded.

"Yeah, it's going to get worse than this, I need to push through." She sighed and rubbed her tired eyes.

"Ok, I can drop you off on my way to meet Sam." He offered.

"Thanks." After she got dressed they went down to the garage, where Steve's bike was sitting next to Tony's many cars. Normally Steve wouldn't suggest a pregnant woman get on a bike, but werewolves were pretty indestructible, so he was sure she'd be fine, besides he had been on a bike since high school. He dropped her off at Midtown and Jay could feel the other students staring at her.

"I can make dinner tonight, unless I get sent out at the last minute, any special requests?" Steve wanted Jay to feel more at home at the tower, he thought maybe making something she liked would help.

"Stuffed peppers would be nice." She told him.

"Stuffed peppers it is, have a good day." Steve kissed her hand and watched her walk into the building. She stopped in front of the door to talk to Peter and Ned. Jealousy swelled inside of Steve, he pushed it down and sped off.

"Did I just see what I think I saw?" Ned asked.

"Is Steve Rogers your baby daddy?" Peter questioned in whisper.

"Yes, and never say baby daddy again!" She hissed.

"Jay this is illegal, he could get into serious trouble." Peter gasped.

"I'll be 18 soon, just keep this between us until then." She begged.

"I can't believe you're carrying Captain America's child." Ned said in amazement.

"Can we not talk about this anymore? My head is spinning." She sighed and leaned against Peter.

"Have you eaten anything today?" Peter wondered and Jay shook her head. "Let's go to the cafeteria." The day was long and Jay got sick several times. Half of her wanted to be held by Steve, while the other was dreading the idea of seeing him again.

When Jay came home that afternoon, she found Steve cooking in a very patriotic apron. She smiled at him and sat down to do her homework. Steve placed a cup of tea in front of her.

"I can't have caffeine."

"I know, it's decaffeinated. You seem stressed, I thought it might help." She took a sip and sighed.

"It's just been a long day."

"I know this is rough and thing are kind of weird, but I'm going to do everything I can to ensure that you and the baby are safe and happy." He promised.

"Steve… could I… could I kiss you?" She asked. Steve was reluctant, she was so young, it was so wrong.

"Sure." Jay sat up and put her hand on the side of his face. He leaned down as their lips crashed together. He rested his hand on her stomach for a moment before pulling her onto the table, his primal instincts taking over.

"Do you want to do this? We could get into serious trouble." He growled in her ear.

"Steve, I'm already preggers with your baby, how much more shit could we possibly get in?" She questioned.

"Language." He chuckled and started nibbling at her neck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

Steve woke up and saw Jay laying next him, he rolled over and wrapped his arms around her. She stirred and smiled at him.

"Morning." She sighed.

"Morning beautiful." He kissed her cheek and moved down so that his lips were just above her navel. "Morning baby."

"What time is it?" She asked and ean her fingers through his hair.

"8:37." Steve said after glancing at the clock.

"I am so late." She groaned.

"Just stay home." He suggested.

"Ok, I guess playing hookie for one day couldn't hurt. I have to take a shower though." She told him.

"Please don't wash my scent off already." He pleaded.

"Steveee… I'm sticky." She whined.

"What if I joined you?" He asked cheekily.

"Sounds good to me." He followed her to the bathroom and started the water. Just as they got under the spray there was a knock on the door.

"Steve, Fury wants to see you." Bucky shouted over the water.

"Damn." He said under his breath.

"I guess I'll just have a little solo time." She sighed in disappointment. Steve growled, he pushed her up against the shower wall, and kissed her aggressively.

"You'll never have to self-service as long as I'm around. I'll be back in no time, just be patient for me." He ordered.

"That's easy for you to say, your hormones aren't playing pinball inside of you." She huffed and pouted.

"I'll make it worth your while if you wait, princess." He told her and made sure to breathe on her neck a little.

"Fine, but you better hurry. A cold shower can only do so much."

"No cold shower either, I don't want you shocking your body with the temperature change." He said as he stepped out.

"So, I'm just supposed to be miserable till you get back?" She asked."

"Get a hobby." He instructed as he put his clothes on. Steve's wolf side had taken over his emotions and his words. He knew this would happen once they got close, his Alpha just had to boss her omega around a little, but he knew she got off on it just as much as he did. All his worries had gone out the window. Jay was his mate now and if anyone had anything to say, they'd get to deal with his wolf side.

Steve went to Fury's office, it a was a brief meeting about new security protocol. When he returned, he found Jay squirming uncomfortably on the couch and whimpering.

"Was my princess on her best behavior while I was gone?" He asked and she nodded. "Good girl." He praised and he pulled down her shorts and panties. "I think you deserve a reward… and I deserve a treat."

After a bit of fun the two curled up in front of the tv, while Steve rubbed her stomach gently.

"I can't wait till you start showing." He said excitedly

"I can." She sighed. "I'm not looking forward to walking down the hall and getting called a whore."

"No one is going to call you a whore, because if they do, they'll have to go through me." He assured her and kissed her neck.

"Steve, I know it's not really my place to ask, but after I turn eighteen will you marry me?" She asked.

"If that's what you want, we can schedule the wedding for a week after you turn eighteenth birthday."

"That's three weeks from now, we have a lot to do." The rest of the day was spent in the nest that Steve had helped Jay set up, looking at wedding stuff.

"I like that dress." Steve pointed to a fifties style, off white dress.

"It's pretty, but it's pricey." She confessed.

"Don't worry about the price, pick whatever you like."

A few days later Jay went to Peter's to study, Steve wasn't thrilled about it, but he wasn't going to be a controlling asshole just because he was jealous. Jay told Peter about the wedding and he seemed concerned to say the least.

"Jay is he forcing this on you?" Peter questioned.

"No, I want this, I asked him to marry me. We've gotten to know each other and I really care for him." She told him.

"But do you love him?" Peter wondered and she stayed silent for a moment.

"Love is a strong word… but this is the right thing to do. Peter I don't really have any female friends and we're really close, I was wondering if you'd like to be my man of honor?" She asked hopefully.

"Jay… while I don't necessarily agree with this, I'll stand by you and help you through this special day." He said and held her hand.

"Thank you so much Petey!" She squealed and wrapped her arms around him. At that moment May walked in and asked what was going on.

"Jays getting married in three weeks and she asked me to be her man of honor." Peter confessed.

"Married?" May questioned. Jay waited for May to say something unsupportive, but she didn't. "Let me know what your wedding colors are and I can help you get a good deal on some flowers." May offered.

"Thanks May."

Jay went home that night and told Steve that Peter would be her man of honor. Jay knew Steve wasn't exactly a fan of Peter and Ned, but she hoped he wouldn't be upset.

"Maybe I should get to know him a bit, since he is your best friend." Steve suggested.

"That's a great idea and I could get to know you friends." She beamed, excited to be let in on more of Steve's life.

"How about the four of us see a movie?"

"There is a horror movie that I've been wanting to see."


End file.
